1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a positioning technique, and more particularly, to a mobile device, a positioning method and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
It is quite common that a group of people may be separated from each other easily in a crowd environment, such as a department store, a night market or a concert. Due to the crowd or unfamiliarity of the environment, it is not easy for one who got separated from the group to locate the others. Although almost everybody owns a mobile device (e.g., a cell phone) for communication with each other nowadays, it is still inconvenient to confirm positions of the others by frequently making phone calls or sending messages.